


Buckle Up When You Blow

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Accidents, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Yuri: HornyGas Pedal: DownDick: OutYuri and Viktor forcibly remove themselves from the road.





	

The road seemed neverending. On and on it went, some trees on either side and not much else. The air outside the car looked cold too, it looked windy even, and Yuri couldn't remember why they were vacationing. He didn't even know where they were going. When Viktor said it was a 'day trip', Yuri didn't realize the man meant the entire drive would last a day. 

"We've been in this little car forever," he told Viktor, tearing his gaze from the window to direct it to his fiance. "Are we almost there? I'm feeling cramped."

The car was small. It was very small. It was this little black thing that made him feel like they were traveling in a box. If Yurio hadn't voluntarily decided to watch Makkachin, it would have been a terrible experience. The black car was nothing like that wonderful, spacious pink convertible they had climbed into for a magazine photoshoot - oh, that's why they were traveling.

Yurio had made several obnoxious comments about Yuri and Viktor needing to be in their own damn car so they could grope each other and it somehow became a road trip discussion. 

"Oh, we'll be there soon. It's wonderful Yuri! The most gorgeous view you've ever seen, and my favorite place to buy scarves."

"Scarves."

"Some of it needs to be a surprise, hm?" Viktor asked and looked at him with a wink. "What, are you not having fun?"

"It's just, we've been in this car all day." Yuri immediately felt a little guilty upon complaining. Even if Viktor didn't do everything right, he did everything he could for Yuri. 

Viktor nodded. "We'll stop soon for some early dinner, I promise."

He wanted to ask where. There were no buildings. There weren't even other cars! It crossed Yuri's mind briefly that he was being brought to a haunted attraction. Viktor wouldn't do that. "Okay but...I'd like to get out and hold your hand and hug you and all those things we can do without Yurio whining."

"He does come over an aawful lot, doesn't he?"

Yuri nodded. "Uh-huh." The kid was always there. And that meant that at night, they couldn't go too crazy. Not that Viktor didn't try! Yuri had come in on him putting whipped cream in very selective places, and not just one time either. But the point was, he wanted some intimacy and wanted to hold back less.

Viktor reached for his hand, easily using one hand to steer. "See? There we go."

The warmth of his hand was a comfort, and Yuri started to feel better. But it wasn't enough. "Oh Viktor...say, where are we going for dinner? How far is it?"

"Not far. Perhaps forty minutes," Viktor replied. 

Forty minutes! He bit back a sigh and just nodded. He just wanted out of the car, a nice little meal with his lover, and a hotel room with a sturdy headboard! He hadn't even packed for an overnight though...unless Viktor had brought something. He had dragged along a backpack of 'supplies', whatever that meant. 

So he had a while longer. And he was bored. But at least he had Viktor's hand in his and...it gave Yuri an idea. A very embarrassing idea, something that nearly made him blush just thinking, but it might be fun. 

Yuri resituated himself. He leaned over and kissed Viktor's cheek. He let go of his hand and stroked his arm, the soft material of his sweater feeling good under his fingers. 

"Aw, Yuri!" An immediate smile came to Viktor's face. 

It sounded so innocent. He kissed him again and then kissed his neck as his hand slid lower and came to rest in his lap. "I need something to do," he whispered in Viktor's ear. He felt nervous doing it, but...but apparently his 'Eros' was choosing to show through. 

"I-oh?" Viktor sucked in a sharp breath and started to turn his head, but refocused on the road. "Ah Yuri..."

"Sssshh just keep driving," he said, and pulled at Viktor's shirt until he could slide his hand underneath. He enjoyed feeling his stomach, and going up to pinch his nipple. God, he wished he could suck on it! But Yuri wasn't sure about trying to get his head in there while Viktor was driving. 

However, he was totally okay with necking him as Viktor swallowed. 

He dragged his nails down his chest and heard a grunt. Good. Very good. God, when they were in bed next he was seriously going to scratch that man up! But until then...He focused on his lap again. He could tell that Viktor was getting hard, which made Yuri squirm in his seat. After he had his fun he was going to jack himself off for sure. 

"Yuri I...you really shouldn't..."

"What?" Yuri very, very carefully worked the zipper and undid Viktor's pants. Viktor slowed the car down a bit and raised his hips slightly so Yuri could get to the goods. 

"Mmm, nevermind..." Viktor took a deep breath and kept his eyes straight ahead. 

Yuri took his cock in his hand and gripped it tightly, squeezing and watching the precum pool at the tip. "There's no other cars on the road, so don't worry about anything." His cheeks were bright red as he said that. 

And...well, what was he going to do next? He needed some lubricant or something to jack him off and he didn't have that in the glove compartment. At least he was confident it wasn't there. 

Well...he'd have to just go for it. 

Even though all his instincts told him not to, he did it. He unclipped his seatbelt and slid down in the seat before leaning over further. He took the head of Viktor's pulsing erection in his mouth and started to massage it with his tongue. 

"Yuri! Yuri you shouldn't do that!" He heard real concern in Viktor's voice. 

And he ignored it, taking more of him in his mouth and gripping the base. He sucked and stroked with his tongue, squeezing his shaft and moaning. He was hard, hard as hell in his pants and more than anything he wanted to climb right on top of Viktor and ride him hard. Viktor always felt so perfect buried inside him, and his other hand gripped tight at the loose material of Viktor's pants. 

He allowed himself to be pretty sloppy, drooling on his dick and using it so his fingers would slide better. He heard a hitch in Viktor's breath and knew he was close. He circled his shaft with his tongue in a way he knew Viktor loved and felt him grab his hair, holding him there. 

Then Viktor came with a growl and Yuri felt the car swirve as the hot cum hit his tongue. He drank it down eagerly. Yuri loved the way Viktor tasted, all the time, with no exception he could think of. He sucked him dry as Viktor whimpered his name and briefly lost some control again. 

Maybe he should have been worried, but at that point Viktor let go of his hair and Yuri immediately released his cock from his lips and sat up. He kept his eyes glued on Viktor's rather disheveled look as he hurredly undid his own pants, aching for some touch. 

He'd only get his own but that was enough. He took his erection in hand and started pumping, usually way too ashamed to do that so readily in front of Viktor. Not that he hadn't before but...

He fisted himself and Viktor looked over at him. His eyes went wide as he actually seemed to notice what he was doing and he looked away from the road to Yuri's lap. 

"P-pay attention," Yuri tried to tell him, telling himself one of them should look at the road but he was too busy studying Viktor's face while Viktor watched his dick. 

"No cars," Viktor replied and again reached out that one hand and enclosed it around Yuri's helping him jerk off. 

It worked almost immediately and Yuri came with a long groan, covering both their hands. "Viktor," he said as he emptied himself, pushing himself against his palm and relishing Viktor's hand on his. 

He started to come down from his climax and raised his eyes to the road. Where...there was another car. "Car," he uttered, not feeling up to pointing. He slowly registered his seatbelt wasn't on.

"Uhhhh?" Viktor was still paying strict attention to his lovers cock. 

And that was when Yuri realized they were in trouble. "Car, Viktor...VikTOR, CAR!" he yelled and then DID point. 

Viktor suddenly whipped his head around to pay attention. "Shit!" he yelled and grabbed the wheel while the other car honked and swirved almost off the road to avoid them entering the wrong lane. Yuri grabbed for his belt and yanked it across himself, clicking it into place as his eyes went wide as plates. Viktor yelled again and overcorrected, spinning the car right off the road. 

And the car kept going, turning, whipping them and making Yuri dizzy. Yuri was yelling too as the car turned sharply. It was starting to slow... And then there was a tree! And then a bang and then he felt his entire body jerk as they slammed into it! And then-!

They were still. The car was stopped. His body was pumping with adrenaline, and Yuri was sure he had whiplash or something, but he felt okay. He was alive, they had avoided a head on collision with another car, and- Viktor! 

Yuri not so carefully turned to face his lover, who looked frozen in place with one hand on the wheel and one hand over his exposed penis. But he looked okay too, just scared out of his mind. "Viktor?"

"I...we're okay. Just a tree. We just smacked into a tree. The front is gonna be messed up."

"We're - yea! We're okay..." He started to reach for Viktor with his messy hand, caught himself, and smoothed his clean fingers through the silver hair. "We made it. Let's not do that again. Ever."

"Uh, yea." Viktor was, appropriately, still processing.

Yuri was too, but somehow he felt okay. "I love you," he told Viktor. It seemed like the situation to warrant it, surviving a car crash and all. 

"I'm...I love you too..."

Yuri kept petting him. "It's okay. We're still concious! We can zip up and not get caught...you know..." With their dicks out. 

"Well that's good, Yuri, that is, just..." 

Yuri sighed. Yea, they shouldn't have done that, at all. And he was to blame. Endangering their lives, all because he was horny and bored. "I know, I'm sorry..."

And then, Viktor suddenly burst into tears, and covered his eyes with one hand. "This is a rental...and I didn't pay for full coverage!"


End file.
